His true colors
by baldigus
Summary: daikeru yaoi-Daisuke has been keeping a secret from the rest of the digidestined and hes about to be discovered


HIS TRUE COLORS  
  
I don't own Digimon etc. all that stuff. This fic is Daikeru that mean yaoi if you don't know what yaoi is look it up, I don't feel like being flamed so please just save your breath. If you don't like yaoi or daikeru please don't read this fic. This fic is actually based on something that actually happened in my life, oh and please review it helps to know that people actually read these things. Oh I know the title sucked but I couldn't really think of anything to call it.  
  
  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
I cant keep this bottled up anymore. Im sick of all of it, I hate my life its all a lie. I cant keep pretending to like Hikari when I really like Takeru. I just wish I could tell someone.  
  
Just then the phone rang  
  
"hello"  
  
"Hey Daisuke whats up its me Hikari."  
  
"Oh hey Hikari."  
  
"Daisuke you sound depressed is something wrong? You've been acting this way for a few weeks everyone is worried about you."  
  
"Im fine"  
  
" I don't believe you Daisuke you haven't been yourself lately. You can tell me anything you know."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Of course Dai you know you can trust me, what's been bothering you?"  
  
"Well its just I. its really hard to say, do you promise you wont tell anyone?"  
  
"Of course I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to. Now what's bothering you?"  
  
"Well, It's kinda hard to put into words."  
  
"Do you have a crush on someone Daisuke?"  
  
"Kinda, yeah you could say that."  
  
"Who is it? Is it me, cause you know I have kinda thought you always have had a crush on me"  
  
"Actually no its not you Hikari. but you know hi- err I mean the person."  
  
"Hmmmm is it Yolie?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well is it one of the original digidestined?  
  
"Yes actually"  
  
"Is it Sora or Mimi?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Well im the only other girl in the original digidestined so if its not us then that means, oh my god are you gay?"  
  
"I guess. please don't hate me Hikari. I can't help who I am."  
  
"Don't worry Daisuke I would never hate you. So who do you like?"  
  
". Well I always had this huge crush on Takeru."  
  
"Wow I would have never guessed that you would like Takeru! I thought you hated him."  
  
"I guess im a good actor. Do you promise not to tell anyone Hikari especially Takeru. I don't want to tell him yet I couldn't take it if he hated me."  
  
"Of course I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to Daisuke you can trust me."  
  
"Thanks Hikari, I got to go but ill see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Ok see ya tomorrow at school!"  
  
I hung up the phone. It felt really good to tell someone, I know I can trust Hikari not to tell anyone. She would never lie to me, but now I wonder if I should tell Takeru or anyone else, I kinda feel bad keeping this a secret from them. I feel like im lying to them. Oh well im really tired I should probably get some sleep.  
  
  
  
Daisuke cheerfully entered the school building feeling like he had a huge burden lifted from his chest. He began to notice people giving him strange looks as he walked up to his familiar group of friends. Hikari Yolie and Cody all stood there chatting.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Daisuke yelled cheerfully.  
  
"What do you want fairy boy?" Yolie sneered. Hikari and Cody chuckled at Yolie's remark.  
  
"What are you talking about Yolie?" Daisuke asked he looked at Hikari who was just smiling at him.  
  
"Listen Daisuke we don't want you hanging around us anymore. Hikari told us about you in fact she told everyone that you're a little fag Daisuke!" Yolie said calmly.  
  
"What." Daisuke muttered  
  
"That's right you queer! I told them all about you and your little crush on Takeru. In fact I even told him to stay away from you in case you tried to hit on him or something. So now you can only talk to us when we have to visit the digital world, any other time you are to stay away from us. So get the hell away from us you fag!" Hikari said coldly.  
  
"How could you? I thought I could trust you!" Daisuke sobbed as he ran into the bathroom.  
  
Daisuke splashed the cool water trying to stop crying. 'I cant believe that bitch how could she do this to me? I've been nothing but nice to her for as long as ive known her and this is how she repays me.' He thought to himself. He heard the door open.  
  
"Daisuke are you ok?" Takeru asked. " I heard what Hikari did to you and I feel really bad for you."  
  
" I know you hate me just like everyone else does. This is all Hikari's fault she doesn't care about anyone else but herself. Just go and spare me the insults I don't feel like it right now." Daisuke sobbed.  
  
"I don't hate you Daisuke." Takeru said softly "I don't hate you at all."  
  
Daisuke looked up at the blushing blond. "You don't?"  
  
"No in fact I actually had kind of a crush on you." Takeru muttered. " I just never had the courage to tell you I would never had guessed that you were gay. Im actually glad, well not about what Hikari did to you but-" Takeru was silenced by a kiss from Daisuke.  
  
"Wow. my first kiss." Takeru whispered.  
  
"I love you Takeru, ill always love you." Daisuke said quietly. Takeru brushed his hand against Daisuke's cheek and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too Daisuke. Now we better get to class before we get into big trouble!" Takeru replied.  
  
And the two boys walked hand in hand together to their next class.  
  
The End  
  
I know it sucked but I was bored and it only took a few minutes to write. 


End file.
